Birthday Wish
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie has one birthday wish and only Bass can make it come true. Will he? One-Shot.


**I whipped this story up during the weekend and only edited once. There might be some mistakes... oops! For the lovely Janina :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wish<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie continued doodling with the stick as the giant 23 remained imprinted on the dirt. The shadow of a figure covered over her and the number, like a passing cloud blocking the rays of the sun. Charlie's mouth twitched, forming a faint smile before it returned to a flat line. She turned, watching as Bass looked down at her. His eyes narrowed and his hand on his hip as if studying her every feature. On his other hand he held on to a bottle, probably whiskey but she could never tell for sure.<p>

"What are you doing here all by yourself, birthday girl? Everyone's looking for you." His voice was like a soothing melody, making her shiver in response.

Charlie looked at her surroundings and then back at his pools of blue, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Everyone or just you?" She asked firmly, a teasing tone lingering in her tongue.

Bass smiled, slightly at first and then wider, making the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Why would I be the only one looking for you?"

"You tell me." She went back to doodling on the dirt, drawing circles at first and then squiggly lines until she ended up with three balloons.

"We're not having this conversation again, Charlie." He replied before taking a swig of liquor.

She huffed, "It's my birthday and I can–"

Bass laughed, interrupting her. "You're going to play that card, huh?"

Charlie came to her feet, her long hair draped over one shoulder and her blue eyes piercing through him with the electricity of a thousand lighting bolts. Bass didn't know how much of it he could take or for how long. His mind went back to that night they'd been left alone in the house. One thing had led to another, before he found her hands slipping off his jacket, her wet lips on his and his hands skidding over her breasts. It had been a moment of weakness he swore he'd never let happen again.

He told himself it was due to respect for Miles and in part—although not so much—for Rachel. But deep down he knew the prospect of getting involved with Charlie Matheson terrified him. He couldn't think of anything worst than losing someone else he cared about.

"Isn't a birthday wish just as significant as a dying wish?" That glint in her eyes told him she was up to no good.

Bass chuckled, more out of nervousness than anything else. "You're not supposed to share your birthday wish, otherwise it doesn't come true. Haven't you heard?" He looked over at the horizon, and before Charlie could reply he continued, "It's getting late and the party is missing the guest of honor."

She smiled, walking past him and purposely bumping into his arm with her shoulder. Her hips carried a captivating sway, making his eyes drift to her ass as she made her way back to the house. He promised he wouldn't touch her again but he never said anything about not looking.

* * *

><p>The tiny candles flickered over the fluffy meringue pie before her as everyone sang. The familiar tune suddenly faded out of range as her eyes met his. Bass smiled, mouthing the last words to the song.<p>

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles." Rachel reminded her, like she did every year. It was like she was trying to make up for all those years she had been absent.

Charlie nodded, shooting Bass a glance before closing her eyes. She blew out the candles shortly after, dipping her finger into the meringue and licking her finger playfully. Bass cleared his throat while everyone else clapped, apparently unaware of the exchange.

After a few drinks and long conversations about Charlie's earlier years, one by one they each decided to call it a night. Bass set a bottle down on the table, watching as Miles and Rachel made their way upstairs. He could feel Charlie's eyes on him and his heartbeat accelerated realizing they were now alone.

"They're not stupid, you know?" She said, raising her eyebrows and circling a chair in a predatory manner.

He tilted his head and adjusted his jacket, getting ready to leave. His demeanor remained calm even though his chest felt like it was going to burst.

"They know about us." She muttered.

Bass laughed, "Us..." He moved closer to the door, cracking it open.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "They just pretend not to know. It's better that way in their mind, I guess."

He took a deep breath, debating his next move. "It's better that way for everyone, Charlie." His voice cracked, seemingly unconvinced by his own words.

The sound of her footsteps made his stomach clench. "I thought you were a better liar than that." She said with a huff, grabbing her jacket on the way out. "Keep saying it, maybe you'll believe it."

"Where are you going?" He closed the door behind him, walking faster to catch up to her. Charlie continued on, her pace increasing. She wouldn't admit it to him but she enjoyed the chase quite a bit.

"Into town."

He took a hold of her arm, stopping in front of his house about a quarter mile down the road from hers. "At this time? What for?"

Charlie bit down on her lip, caressing the collar of his shirt with her fingers. "You already know what I need."

Bass tightened his jaw, shaking his head in disapproval. "If you think I'm gonna let you go out there and screw some nobody–"

She laughed, "Let me get this straight. I can't screw you and I can't screw a stranger..."

"Charlie–"

"No Bass, tell me! What am I supposed to do?" She was annoyed. "Do you expect me to lock myself in my room..." There was a look in his eyes that made her insides tightened.

She smiled with devious intentions. "You get off on that don't you?"

"What?" He blurted out, taken aback by her bluntness.

"You love imagining that I touch myself thinking of you." She leaned her back against the wall of his house, slowly slipping her hand down her pants. "Do you like that?"

"Stop." He said softly, gulping at the sight of her hand beginning a slow movement under her clothes.

Charlie closed her eyes, "I've lost count of how many times I've done it." She admitted, "Oh, Bass..." Her moans were faint.

Bass was breathing faster now, "Charlotte, stop." He walked towards her, afraid that someone would come out of the Matheson house and see them.

She pulled her hand out of her pants and quickly cupped him between his legs. "Are you sure you want me to stop? Because it certainly doesn't feel like it."

Bass closed his eyes at the feel of her hand on his hard cock. "Why are you so eager to ruin things between us?" He asked, thoroughly enjoying her touch.

"Who says it will?" She said, crashing her lips against his.

Bass kissed her with fervor, biting down on her lip and savoring her taste in his tongue. She was melting into him, every fiber in her body reveling in satisfaction as his hands began exploring her curves. Her hands began slipping off his jacket.

He pulled away, filling her with fear, but the words that followed washed it away in an instant. "Let's go inside."

Bass guided her upstairs and into his room. Charlie looked around, impressed by the cleanliness.

He smirked, inching her closer to the wall until her back was pressed against it. Trailing his mouth over her neck, he licked her supple skin. Bass took a hold of her hands and pinned them against the wall and over her head. "This is how I always pictured it, but it is your birthday. Tell me what you want."

Charlie's breathing hitched, feeling the wetness pool between her legs. "This is what I want." She said, more than pleased by the way he was handling the situation.

He smirked, releasing her for a moment as he removed his clothes. Charlie kept her gaze on him, her center pulsing as he peeled off his shirt, revealing hard muscles underneath. She licked her lips, imagining the taste of his skin. He unbuttoned his jeans but left them on, moving on to hers instead.

He yanked them down, leaving her in her underwear and removing her jacket. Bass took a hold of her arms once again, raising them above her head as he began to kiss her. His tongue darted out of his mouth and into hers, beginning a ceaseless exploration. Her legs felt warm under his fingertips as his free hand moved up and down her thighs.

Bass could feel her breathing quicken against his mouth. He pressed his forehead against hers, his hand carefully unbuttoning her shirt little by little. Charlie shivered in response, her core aching for more.

"Touch me." She begged, watching his fingers inching closer to her breasts.

He smiled, making the wait even more excruciating. His fingers unhooked the bra and he looked into her eyes before his hand finally wrapped around soft, firm skin. She moaned, writhing as he pinched her nipple and pulled on it. His tongue dipped into her mouth again and Charlie began moaning against his lips, breathing in pauses and wishing the sensation would never stop.

Before she could utter another word, he moved his hand beneath her underwear and over her hot center, slowly sliding his fingers between her velvety flesh. She was wet, aching for him to take her. Charlie could feel his cock throbbing against her leg, only adding to her need to have him inside. Her lips parted, waiting for his fingers to work their magic.

A whimper left her mouth as he pushed the middle one inside her wet opening. He let go of her hands, and they eagerly clasped on to his hair. Her teeth pulled on his lips as he added a second finger and continued driving them in and out of her. His thumb moved over her clit, making her body shiver. Charlie knew she was going to come any second.

"Bass..." She cried, watching as his lips wrapped around her nipple. He alternated between sucking and licking the sensitive bud as his fingers worked vigorously to pleasure her.

Charlie's body went limp as she felt her warm release running down her walls. Bass kissed her again, smiling against her lips, quietly boasting of his accomplishment.

"I need more." She muttered, pulling down his jeans and working his hard cock with her hand.

Bass inhaled sharply, his eyes glazed over with want as he watched her relishing in his cock. "As you wish, birthday girl."

He pushed her on the bed, sliding down her underwear and gently nipping at her mound with his lips. Her moans were loud, she gripped the sheets, forming fists as waves of satisfaction coursed through her body. Bass enjoyed teasing her but he knew there was one thing she wanted more than anything else, and he wasn't about to keep her waiting.

One hand firmly grasped his cock and he moved it up and down while the other parted her legs. He hovered over her before wedging between her heated opening. Bass wasn't prepared for how tight she felt around him. Her welcoming warmth enveloped his length and he knew in that moment that it would be impossible for him to stay away from her after this.

Charlie muttered things into his ear, making it more difficult for him to keep himself from coming to soon. Her hands clasped to the muscles of his back before sliding down to his ass, pulling him into her and marking the pace.

Bass pulled out almost entirely before plunging into her again, making her body squirm in contentment. A few more pumps and she was coming undone underneath him. Her naked body moved in a snaking dance as her release covered his length.

"Charlotte..." He muttered, ready to let himself go.

She pulled him closer, breathing into his mouth and licking his lips. "I want you to come for me, Bass."

Those words put him over the edge. He pulled out of her and worked his cock, the speed rivaling that of his heartbeat as his release spilled over the side of the bed. Charlie's center was still pulsing as she watched him, elated by what had transpired.

* * *

><p>"I know you said I wasn't supposed to share my wish with anyone but I just want you to know that I didn't just wish for sex." Charlie clarified, buttoning up her blouse.<p>

Bass smiled, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her from the bed. "I suppose you saying anything more would be too much."

He was still uncertain of where a relationship with Charlie would take him but he knew he hadn't been this happy in a long time. "If it wasn't just sex then why are you taking off so soon?"

Charlie chuckled, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "A few hours ago you didn't want to be alone with me and now you don't want me to leave?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe sleeping with you was a mistake." She joked.

"You know how I feel Charlie." He replied, "You've always known."

Her eyes sparkled as she beamed, the wide smile on her lips lit up her whole face. Her heart began thumping faster and her stomach turned to knots, feeling like a million butterflies were taking flight within.

"Does this mean–"

"Miles might kill me. Yeah." He grinned.

Charlie crawled into bed. "In that case," she pecked at his lips, "We should make the most of it while we still have time."

She screamed as he rolled her over on the bed, digging his fingers in her ribs in the a tickling manner. Charlie laughed and then closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath as his lips came in contact with the hollow of her neck. This is exactly where she wanted to be and she couldn't have cared less of the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Any review is good enough for me! Thanks! P.S. I have a Charloe story written in my mind... it just needs to find its way to my laptop... xoxo<strong>


End file.
